Sueños
by Ada Ross
Summary: Hasta la locura de los sueños le devuelve a la cruda realidad. Chris-centric, pre-RE5.


**Título:** Sueños.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Resident Evil.  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Chris, otros STARS.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 1049.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> pre-RE5. Medio crack, medio angst.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>escrito para Serena M. Lupin en umbrella-es.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó, Chris se encontró a sí mismo en una posición que no recordaba. Él se había tumbado encima de un mullido colchón; en cambio, ahora estaba sentado en una silla incómoda de oficina con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos, apoyado sobre una abarrotada mesa de escritorio que le era muy familiar. Los párpados le pesaban, notaba la boca seca y un sabor amargo. Se desperezó, incorporándose y estirando lo brazos mientras daba un profundo bostezo. Entonces vio la mesa de madera oscura, repleta de papeles y discos, con el ordenador anticuado apagado y el teclado echado hacia el fondo de manera poco cuidadosa. Lanzó un vistazo general a la habitación y reconoció el lugar en un instante.<p>

Era la antigua oficina de los STARS en la comisaría de Raccoon City. Un sitio que Chris creía que había desaparecido bajo el fuego de aquel misil que había arrasado con toda la ciudad, con todos los recuerdos que aquella habitación le traía.

De repente, Chris se percató de que la oficina no estaba vacía. Por el contrario casi todos los miembros de los equipos Alfa y Bravo se habían reunido entre las cuatro paredes del cuarto que ahora parecía más pequeño que de costumbre. Chris arrugó el ceño y miró sorprendido a sus compañeros. Compañeros a los que creía muertos en su mayoría. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se pasó la mano por la frente, pero no había síntomas de fiebre.

Sin embargo, algo más fallaba en todo ese asunto.

Brad Vickers le saludó desde su puesto en el aparato de comunicaciones. Brad se había ganado el apodo de "gallina" por méritos propios; pero Chris no recordaba que el mote fuese literal y no encontraba explicación a la cresta roja de color brillante que colgaba de la cabeza de Brad. Redfield cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir repetidas veces, con tal de probar que aquello era su imaginación.

Entonces apareció Jill y la sangre de Chris se heló. Allí estaba ella, de nuevo, tan joven como cuando la había conocido al ingresar en la unidad STARS. El cabello castaño y corto, los ojos azules grandes y la sonrisa en los labios. La siguió con la mirada sin darse cuenta mientras ella paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. La misma Jill que había muerto hacía un año. La misma a la que no creía volver a ver, estaba allí más viva que nunca. ¿Y si su muerte había sido el sueño? ¿Y si todo había sido un sueño?

Que Brad tuviese cresta y Rebecca estuviese escondida en un rincón oscuro rodeada de macetas con esas hierbas típicas de la ciudad que la gente cultivaba con fines curativos no significaba nada. Recordó el dolor y la tristeza que había sentido hasta ahora y quiso pensar que de verdad lo que veía era la realidad. Nada de zombies, nada de armas biológicas y compañías farmacéuticas.

Y entonces entró él, alto y bien peinado, con la mirada oculta bajo las lentas negras. Chris le habría hundido el puño en el rostro por instinto pero se contuvo cuando los otros saludaron tan tranquilamente.

—Buenos días capitán —había dicho Brad, concentrado en su trabajo.

Chris volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Wesker. Todo habría sido normal de no ser porque, ahora que se fijaba (¿y cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta antes?), Wesker estaba embutido en un perfecto traje femenino. Aquello era superior a lo que Chris podía soportar.

—¿Se puede saber qué cojones pasa aquí? —vociferó, quizás algo más alto de lo que habría querido. Sus compañeros se volvieron hacia él y lo miraron extrañados.

—Chris, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Qué te pasa a ti, tío?

Chris lanzó un gruñido de exasperación y señaló a Wesker con dedo acusatorio.

—¿Por qué ese capullo ha entrado aquí y de repente es un travesti? —No tenía sentido. Ni siquiera sus palabras lo tenían.

El resto se encogió de hombros, con parsimonia.

—Es el capitán, ya sabes.

—¿Y tú, Brad? —espetó, señalando la cresta.

—Yo nací así tío, no es tan raro, ¿vale?

No se molestó ni en dirigirse a Rebecca, que murmuraba por lo bajo arrodillada junto a sus hierbas.

Volvió la vista hacia Jill. Era lo único normal de aquella sala de locos. No lograba encontrar nada extraño en ella, nada que le dijese que ésa no era la misma Jill que él había visto morir para salvarle. Se levantó de golpe de la silla y la arrinconó, sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía. La agarró de los hombros y le clavó la mirada:

—¿Tú no te has convertido en un bicho raro también? —le espetó, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella le miró con la misma sonrisa que recordaba de Jill, aunque su mirada le dio a Chris un escalofrío.

—A mí no me ven, Chris —respondió con suavidad, aunque su voz sonaba entrecortada—. Estoy muerta.

Y entonces Chris sintió una mano grande y exageradamente fuerte que le agarró el cuello y sintió que se asfixiaba. Quería gritar, decirle a Jill que no estaba muerta, que él la salvaría, pero ella negó con la cabeza y sus labios se volvieron más y más pálidos. Los dedos que se cernían sobre Chris le atraparon con más fuerza, y éste dejó de recibir oxígeno. La vista se le nubló y la cabeza le pesaba. Iba a morir, pensó. Jill le miraba, blanca como el mármol y sonriente. Chris extendió un brazo para alcanzarla, pero aquella fuerza que lo ahogaba lo arrastró hacia atrás, más y más fuerte, hasta que supo que había muerto…

Entonces Chris sintió que caía de golpe sobre el colchón blando de nuevo, empapado en sudor. Escuchó su propia respiración exhausta y acelerada. Había sido un sueño.

Sólo un sueño, se repitió. Pero sus ojos localizaron dónde estaba: la pequeña habitación que le pertenecía en la base de la BSAA. El dolor y la tristeza cayeron sobre él de nuevo como un manto pesado. Recordó dónde estaba, qué hacía, y la recordó a ella. Chris volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada sin saber si volvería a dormir tranquilamente en lo que le quedaba de vida; un sueño desprovisto de fantasías que se transformaban en pesadillas y lo devolvían a una realidad que le resultaba más insoportable que ninguna.

**-fin-**


End file.
